Oh the Cuteness!
by eds-my-buddy
Summary: This whole thing is for nothing but fun, What will happen when Demyx, Axel, Me and the whole organasation are exposed to the worlds cutest website?  ONE SHOT!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the website mentioned at all (just saw it and thought it was adorable) and I don't own the KINGDOM HEARTS games._**

**  
**

**_Rated T for small use of language and some adult refrences._**

**  
**

A/N: This is my first FINISHED fanfic! -applause- Part of this was from the help of my friend Jami (or known on fanfiction as Shadowfand2011) so applause for her! -applause- Kay! On with the story!

* * *

_**Oh the Cuteness**_

"**Oh my god!!!**" I screamed into the mouth piece of my phone, face pressed up to the computer monitor. Colors filled the screen. I could feel the warm fuzziness rising inside me.

Finally it was too much to bare, "It's soooooooo **cute!!!!!!** How do people make this stuff so **adorable?!?!?!**"

"**What?** What are you freaking out over???" Jami sighed at the other end of the phone, obviously annoyed by my sudden out burst that interrupted her.

"You can make **pandas! **Oh, oh, oh, and a pig and," I gasped in shock and my jaw dropped a second later, "**GUMMY BEAR!!!!!!!**"

There was a long silence,but I hardly noticed as I stared into my computer mesmerized by the Fuzz Academy website that was newly added to my favorites list. Then I heard a voice coming from the phone.

"Sorry about that Lex, when you screeched into my ear I dropped the phone down the stairs and had to go get it. Now I want you to step away from the computer desk and tell me- not scream, yell, or make any loud noises of any level, but tell me what is it you are doing?" Jami was calm on the other side of the line and I forced myself out of the computer chair and into the hall. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, so there is this reeeeeeeeeally cute website called Fuzz Academy and you can make these adorable, fluffy, fuzzy," I tried to use every word I had in my vocabulary to describe the incredible cuteness, "dainty, huggable, sweet-"

"Alexa, I get it, they're adorable." Jami interrupted, "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes there is. You **have** to check it out."

"I don't have access to a computer though and I don't really like cute things."

"Ya, well neither do I but these are different. Look, here's a Husky!"

"Huskies are menacing and violent-"

"No they're not, they're dogs and they are only all 'roar' if people make them like that."

"Not in my dreams..."

"You must have disturbing dreams then." We laughed and by this point, I had already snuck back to my chair and was messing around on the website.

We sat quiet on the phone before Jami pointed out, "Wow, it's 10:28 already." I heard a door shut in the background

I looked outside and It was black but a few stars shown bright through my window. "Ya, we should get going."

"Wait! Say 'Hi' to Axel!" Jami erupted on the other side, then I heard some grumbling and many 'Please's before an older mans voice replaced my friends.

"Uh, who is this?" He sounded annoyed but I didn't care.

"Alexa! Did ya miss me?"

He groaned, "Ya, I missed running through the halls of Castle Oblivion with you and the chick who bites people in her sleep. Then playing that little game of keep away with my shoe. Good times!" He explained sarcastically

I laughed, making people mad was what I lived for. "Hey, it's not my fault we were used for bait or whatever! Anyway, can you get Jami to try this website with cute little animals? Please? Please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???" I begged him, of course he only gave in to Jami's plea because she would start crying and he doesn't like it when girls cry, but it was worth a shot.

"No." He said it plain and simple.

"But **why?**" I whined. Demyx could be heard in the background arguing with Jami over the last of the Texas toast, of course I could tell Jami had won for the simple sound of the phone being f aught over then a less manly voice crossing through the phone.

"**Leeeeeeeeeexaaaaaaaaa**," Demyx cried over the phone, "Jami took my toast!"

"I took it fair and square!" I listened to her in the background and laughed at their feud.

"Ok guys, Demyx, could **you** ask Jami to look at the Fuzz Academy website for me?" I knew Demyx wouldn't say 'no'. Of course I wasn't sure what exactly he would say, so he said, "...Huh?"

I sighed, "I'll show you, can you summon a dark portal thing over here?"

"Ya, hold on." He hung up. Only seconds later a black swirling hole appeared and Demyx stepped out of it with a piece of shredded toast.

"Got my toast back!" He cheered happily as he munched on it.

"Er, congrats? Ok, look here." I pointed to my screen and Demyx leaned over me dropping toast in my hair that I shook out and moved to prevent from more falling bread crumbs. I walked away to use the bathroom. I came back and found Demyx bouncing in my chair smiling and giggling I knew he had found the cadet creator and I looked over his shoulder to find a Hippo with a tutu and baby booties.

He was bouncing his leg and shouting, "**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!** This is so **adorable**! Thank you soooooooo much for showing this to me!" He gasped, "I bet Axel would **love** this. I'll go get him!" And off he went, toast and all.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_Meanwhile, back at Jami's house, a war had begun._

"**FIRE!** Uh-oh, **MAN DOWN!**" Axel held a Play Station 2 cordless controller in his hands and he was controlling Noob Saibot who had just shoved Sub-Zero, who Jami was controlling, into a whirling fan. 'Fatality' rang through her living room as Axel whooped and hollered. Poor Jami sat in a heap, morning the loss of one of her favorite Mortal Kombat kombatants. Her head rose to a dark portal that had appeared before her and Axel stopped celebrating Demyx was extremely giddy and he was sorta jumping on his toes.

Axel and Jami stood there and watched an over hyper pansy leap in front of them.

After a long silence Axel finally spoke, "...Dude...did you get laid?"

"No, better! Lex found this awesome website!! You guys **have** to check it out!!" He stopped dancing in place and grabbed Jami and Axel who both pulled away.

"No way, I know what website and I won't have any thing to do with it. You can't make me." Jami said stubbornly, but Axel didn't have much of a choice because he was already being pulled through the dark hole.

It took Jami a minute to realize she had been left all alone, "Hey wait, you guys!" She pouted and took the opportunity to beat Noob to a bloody pulp.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

"What the hell, Demyx?" Axel was shoved through the darkness. Eventually, the duo stepped into my room where I sat listening to Wings of Despair and writing my fan fiction.

"Wow, you actually came?" I was surprised.

"I didn't have a choice. Demyx just grabbed me and...**I LOVE THIS SONG!**" Axel starts shaking his hips just a little. I quietly pulled my digital camera out of my desk drawer and start recording him as he does his little dance. I got about 20 seconds of footage before he saw and I stopped recording and saved it to my camera. I then sat on it to prevent him from reaching for it.

"Get rid of it." Axel sounded mad.

Demyx sat on my bed and tapped my computer, "First look at this website, it's so much fun! Everything is so cute!"

"I don't do cute, Demyx. I'm not gay. I'm still trying to get rid of all those drawings of 'Chibi Axel' people are spreading all over the Internet!" He attempted to move me from my seat but I sat firmly in my chair.

"Hey **I'm** not gay!" Demyx argued.

Then I spoke, "You know the who rumor of you singing 'Hips Don't Lie' thing?" He nodded bitterly, then I pointed to my butt, "I can take this video and put it to that song. Then how would you get **that** off the web?"

His face paled and he looked me straight in the eyes, "You wouldn't...do that to me." He got worried as I grinned evilly.

"What's the web address..." He sighed and my face brightened

"You're going to love it, I promise!" I clicked some buttons and let Axel take my chair.

At the same time, Demyx snatched my camera and watched Axels dance.

"Priceless." He said under his breath, grinning ear to ear.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_While all that was going on, Mansex-er...Xemna_s_ called a meeting with all the organization 13 members. _

"Attention! No, for the last time Luxord, I won't play Poker with you. Quiet everyone, quiet- **LUXORD! NO!**"

Xemnas stood next to his chair and watched Luxord sulk into his seat, pocketing his cards. He waited till everyone was silent before speaking.

"Everyone, it has come to my understanding that-"

"**I ADMIT IT! I TPED THE URINALS!**" Marluxia stood with his hands on the table looking at everyone who looked back with confusion written all over their faces. He then sat down after realizing that was not why everyone had assembled.

"Ok...no." Xemnas sighed, "We have been overlooking a website that has caught my eye."

He took out a lab top with some cute little animals on it and everybody gasped in unison.

A roar of coos exploded from the members.

"It's so **CUTE!**"

"Is that a panda?!"

"Put the eye patch on the mammoth!"

Xemnas stepped away as the group scurried over to dress the animals.

"I suppose I should have kept that bit of information to myself..." He then pulled another lab top out thin air and began to wrap a fox in a scarf.

_**-------------------------------------------**_

_Wow, we do a lot of jumping around don't we? Well, now we know that the whole organization is obsessed with the cute website. Now, back to Jami..._

Jami sat alone eating a double chocolate chip cookie. She had perfected her MK fighting skills and was preparing to challenge Axel when he got back by fueling up on energy.

"Whenare they getting back?" She sighed out of boredom. At that moment, she dropped her cookie.

She went to her computer and turned the speakers up as high as they could go and blasted 'Simple and Clean' through them.

-------------------------------------------

_Now we dare enter my room..._

"Axel?"

"Shhh," Was his only response.

I frowned, "C'mon Dude, It's my turn!"

Axel looked at Demyx and me, then up, then down, then at us again, "...So?"

I smiled, then asked Axel, "Could you get Jami to at least look at this website? I know you like it, you've been on it for three and a half hours."

"You said I had to look at it." He argued, trying to cover the fact he really did like it.

"I said that you had to **look** at it, not spent over three hours on it."

He sighed, "Ya'know, she did say she wouldn't ever have anything to do with it so..."

"That's right! 'So'?" Demyx pipped in and he dragged me through a portal and in the mere blink of an eye, we were in Jamis house. She was dancing in her chair to 'Simple and Clean' when she turned around.

She greeted us. "Hey guys! Uh, where did Axel go?"

Demyx waved his hand, then pointed to me, "He won't get off her computer so we are taking over yours."

Jami just sat there as we approached her and then she finally understood, "Wait...**WHAT?!** Axel is addicted to that one weird site? How could he?"

"Now **you** can see it! Please?????" I begged before she was able to move.

"If you get me another cookie, I'll just take a peek." She motioned to her cookie jar.

Demyx came over with a cookie for Jami and a whole arm full of unclaimed ones.

"Oh, thanks!" I said reaching for a peanut butter cookie, but he pulled from my grasp.

"Who said these are for you?" He shoved a cookie into his mouth whole.

Jami sighed, tired of hearing us arguing over doughy treats and pulled a pen off the desk and threw it at me, hitting me square in the head.

"Ow!" I shrieked and she picked another pen out of her cup and looked at Demyx with eyes that said 'Don't make me beat the hell outt'a you two'. His face paled and he stiffly grabbed a cookie and handed it to me. She dropped her gaze to the floor and sighed. She turned around and I grabbed the cookie as I rubbed my head.

"Ok, then" I typed the web address into the bar and we were there in a flash. "What'd think?"

She was silent for a minute before shouting, "**IT'S SO CUTE! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY**-ok I'm over it."

I just stared at her. Did I hear correctly? "You're **OVER IT?!** Already? You lack a cuteness gland."

"What the hell is a cuteness gland?" She asked completely confused.

"It's what makes you feel all warm and fuzzy when you pet a kitty or something like that. You are missing yours!" I explained and Jami just sat there quiet.

"Ok, my turn!!" Demyx pushed Jami out of the way to play the game. She stood next to me and laughed, because we eventually decided that Demyx stool her cuteness gland.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this **was** a dare. It all started as a conversation (from the beginning up to the point were Axel came in was pretty much our conversation) about a website (that I don't own or have anything to do with what-so-ever) that was reeeeeeeeeally cute and I freaked out over the cuteness Jami **is** my BFF and she was the one who dared me to put this up on fanfic (it was mostly a threat -shivers-). This was mostly out of pure boredom though, XD. And we were messing around cause I had writers block and she kept urging me to write something so this is what I wrote to keep her occupied: 

_**Then they all lived happily ever after...except for Jami who spent the last of her years killing noob over and over again. Axel confessed his love for Demyx who loved Marluxia who loved Sora who loved Riku who was a total whore and loved everyone.**_

I had so much fun writing this! Lol, ok, I hope you liked (loved) it!


End file.
